1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic modules and fiber optic equipment trays provided in fiber optic equipment to support and manage fiber optic connections.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely high bandwidth and low noise transmission. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic connection equipment, which is also referred to as fiber optic equipment, is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections.
The fiber optic equipment is customized based on application need. The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks for organizational purposes and to optimize use of space. One example of such fiber optic equipment is a fiber optic module. A fiber optic module is designed to provide cable-to-cable fiber optic connections and manage the polarity of fiber optic cable connections. A fiber optic module may be mounted to a chassis or housing which is then mounted inside an equipment rack or cabinet. The chassis may be provided in the form of, or include, a tray that is extendable from the equipment rack like a drawer. This allows a technician access to fiber optic connections and the fiber optic modules mounted in the equipment rack without removing the fiber optic module from the equipment rack.
Even with advancements in access to the fiber optic modules, the labor associated with installing fiber optic modules and making optical connections is significant. For example, for a field technician to install a new fiber optic module, the field technician typically loads trunk cables in the rear section of a fiber optic equipment rack. The field technician then feeds the connectorized fanout legs from the trunk cable to the front of the equipment rack. The field technician then walks around to the front of the equipment rack to connect the fanout legs to a fiber optic module. It may be beneficial to be able to access fiber optic modules and fiber optic connections from both the front and the rear of the equipment rack. In addition, it would be advantageous to be able to load fiber optic modules and other equipment into a fiber optic equipment tray in the equipment rack without the fiber optic equipment tray sliding forward or backward. Otherwise, the force applied to fiber optic modules when establishing fiber optic connections can cause the fiber optic modules or other fiber optic equipment to be moved or be dislodged.